The Spy in the Campaign
by Dana'sFairytales
Summary: Sequel to The Truth is Out There And It Hurts. Mulder and Scully are lured back to DC into a plot that may ruin their new lives away from all the conspiracies.
1. Called Back

**Continuation From The Truth Is Out There And Hurts. **

Mulder was lounging in a hammock, on a porch. The sun was beginning to die behind the hills. Nothing could be seen for miles. He wouldn't have noticed if something was coming though. His eyes were gently face enjoy the warmth.

Water droplets fell onto his face, causing him to screw up his face, above him stood Dana Scully, auburn hair glowing in the twilight. She smiled, her hands were wet from doing the dishes.

On the table beside them sat two bottles of beer, she had brought through with her.

They had been here for just over a year, they had left immediately after the funeral of Skinner. Mulder watched Scully as having passed him his beer, sat down.

He wondered sometimes if running away from it all had been the right thing. She never spoke of Holly, or her abduction. He knew she remembered what they had done to her. He could imagine the type of pain she endured and it made him physically sick.

Once again she had been denied the right to bury her child, Holly's body had been taken, probably by Strughold, it was probably in deep storage. Scully never spoke of this, but he knew she hated not being able to bury Holly or Emily.

He wanted to return to the city even just for a day to find some answers. But knew he could not, it would destroy her, she was strong, but too much had happened. Too much had been lost.

They finished their beers as they sun disappeared. Together they made their way to bed, exhausted from their long day and fell asleep in each others arms, exchanging only kisses tonight.

The phone woke them early in the morning, rather than the sunlight streaming in through the blinds they always forgot to close.

Mulder groaned and walked over to the phone, angrily answering.

"Yes?"

"Mr Mulder?"

"It is He."

Scully came out into the hall, mouthing "Who is it?" Mulder shrugged and she went into the kitchen.

"Oh good, sorry to call so early but this is important."

"mhm. What is it?"

"We need you to come into DC to identify a suspect and a body."

"A suspect in what?"

"That information is classified, but if you could come by the federal morgue. It would be much appreciated."

"Are the body and the suspect the same person?"

"Thank you Mr. Mulder, I look forward to seeing you and Dr. Scully."

And with that the line went dead. Mulder put the phone and turned to Scully.

"Well who was it? what they want?"

"I'm not sure, they wanted us to come identify a body and a suspect, in DC today."

"Oh, a suspect in what?"

"They didn't say."

They both shared a look, both were too curious to let this go. Scully gave a small nod, and they both headed to the bedroom and began packing.

The kettle began to boil as the bedroom door swung shut behind them.


	2. A Prison Cell

The world was still fuzzy around the edges when Steve awoke in the prison cell. He knew he had been drinking way too much, but he had never experience this before. Slowly memories from last night came flooding back, along with the taste of booze and vomit.

Then his head began to ache, not in a hangover way, but in a someone decked you hard around the head way. Maybe that was why he was in a prison cell, for fighting, or maybe it had happened in the prison. He lent forward from the bench and turned to look behind him.

Sitting crossed legged on the bench was a teenage girl; she was small, but muscular, with fierce eyes. Her face was splattered with bruises and cuts, her body was too but it was covered by a hoody that swamped her and loose pair of jeans.

"Morning." He smiled up at her, she looked like a child but he had a feeling she couldn't be far off ages with him.

She ignored him. Eyes set straight ahead. He stood up, and stretched his body aching.

"Steve Cross?" A guard said approaching "You're free to go." He opened the cell, but just enough for him to slide out.

His eyes remained fixed on the girl, could the guard really be scared of her. Steve Cross gave a small salute to the girl, and left with the guard.

She sat alone, moving was too painful, but sitting still was proving no better. How could she have been so foolish as to get arrested? She had been too concerned with the kid too notice they were following her. She wondered where he was now? Social services? A ditch?

No, she couldn't think like that, it had been her duty to protect him. She could pretend to be a minor; she looked young enough, and tell them that he was her brother, maybe she could then get him to a someone who would be able to care for him.

"Are you in the mood to tell us your name and address now?" a voice boomed, it was another guard.

She smiled sweetly. "I told you I don't have an address."

"But you have a name."

"Technically."

"Don't be a smart arse. There are some people coming for the FBI to deal with you. So you better start talking, if you know what's good for you."

"Where's my brother? The kid that was with me?"

"I'm afraid, I can't tell you that." Sensing her oncoming protests he quickly added "because I do not know."

The girl nodded.

"I was honest with you, now how about you're honest with me?" he said tauntingly

She smiled up at him; there was no way in hell she would trust him or anyone working for the government. But he didn't know where the kid was that must be good news, mustn't it as if he were dead, they would tell her right?

"My name is..." she pauses, thinking.

"Yes?"

"My name is Holly Scully."

He smiled; this was what he had been hoping for. His department had caught a criminal and he was going to make sure he got the credit for this.

He felt her alone again, and headed straight to his security.

"Call him. We've got them." He was almost dancing with joy.

"Shouldn't you check that she is who she says she is?" The secretary asked, typing away furiously. She hated Nicolson, he was too full of himself, too arrogant. If this was a mistake they would all pay.

"Believe me; no one would lie about being that girl. We need to get ready to move her. Get everything in order, and forward him through to my phone." Nicolson went into his office, pulling the door shut.

He was going to be the one to tell Strughold, no secretary would get the glory for this.

The phone rang, he took a breath, prepared himself then answered.

"Nicolson speaking."

"This had better be good." Strughold's voice boomed from the other side.

"It is. We have her...we have Holly Scully...and there was a boy with her and..." Nicolson stammered, but was cut short by Strughold.

"Get Mulder and Scully in to identify both of them, no mistakes can be made."

Nicolson deflated.

"Of course sir, right away sir."

The line went dead. He marched to the door, and screamed these new instructions at his secretary, then sat back down. Fuming within. As his secretary quickly set in motion Strughold's wishes, and convinced Mulder and Scully to come back to DC.


	3. Identification

Scully drove into DC; this had been her home for most of her life. She recognised the places she had spent almost every day. Mulder dozed beside her. She smiled the amount of times this situation had been the opposite way.

She was mentally preparing herself, putting herself back to the person she had been, who investigated death and signed off on case reports. As they pulled up to the morgue though, she realised she was not prepared. She feared who was going to be lying on that table.

The number was limited, Reyes, Leyla Harrison, their faces flash through her mind. The last time she'd seen Monica she had been a broken women, fired for mental health problems. Doggett's death had destroyed her; she had refused to believe his partner shot him believing he was an alien bounty hunter. She wondered where Monica was, it wouldn't surprise her if she had been killed, she had become reckless determined to find those responsible for Dogget.

She pulled into a space and tapped Mulder on the cheek. He awakes with a smile, and they both get out the car. He stretches and then they walk into the lift.

"Who do you think it is?" Scully asks quietly

"I don't know. I can't think who they'd call us to identify."

"I thought maybe...It could be...Monica." Scully muttered unsure of vocalising her thoughts.

"I suppose, that would make sense." Mulder sighs and they stand in silence,until they reach the front desk.

"Hi, Mr Mulder and Dr Scully, to see..."

"Hello. I'm Nicolson." He says interrupting Mulder, as he walks into the room. He shakes both their hands, eyeing them up.

"Now if you'll come this way." He motions and they both follow him down a corridor, sharing a look of uncertainty.

"Now there are two people I would like you to try and identify. We'll start with the body."

He leads them into an observation room, nods and leaves them alone to go open the blinds.

"Two people?" Scully raises her eyebrows

Mulder walks forward to the window, the blinds open.

Lying on the morgue table is the body of a young boy. Both of them stare at the boy.

Both think of William, the boy would be ages with him, and a deep fear strikes them, that even if this was William they wouldn't know, they would not know their own son's body.

"I don't know him." Mulder says breaking their thoughts.

"Neither. He's so young." Scully sighs, moving to stand by Mulder.

Nicolson enters.

"So know him?" he asks, his casual tone shocks them, he clearly is not used to doing this.

"No, we can't identify him." Mulder says

"Right, on to our suspect, hopefully we'll have more luck with her."

They proceed down the corridor further.

"Should we not be driving to a police station?" Scully asks

"No, she's being kept her for your visit." Nicolson sighs, he wants this over with quickly.

"Are we allowed to know what she's a suspect of?" Mulder asked

Nicolson sighed; these two had too many questions, could they not just do what he wanted. He knew that if this girl really was Holly Scully, they were going to be a nightmare to get rid of. Today he was not in the mood to deal with them.

"Murder. Therefore this will have to be quick, as we want to get started on the criminal proceedings. I'm sure you understand." He smiled stopping, and opening a door.

Mulder and Scully go in and see a girl in her late teens sitting at a table handcuffed. Scully is shocked by the state the girl is in, bruises, cuts and barely any weight on her.

"She claims her name is Holly Scully." Nicolson says excitedly, eyes watching carefully for the reaction of the agents.

"That's not Holly." Mulder says confidently.

"Are you sure?" Nicolson asks coming closer to Mulder.

"I'm sure, I knew Holly and that's not her." He says meeting his eyes.

"Can we talk to her?" Scully asks

"Why?"

"She is pretending to be my daughter, which means she might know her, I'd like to speak to her about Holly." Scully says sharply

Nicolson nods, he has to go call Strughold, and he knew his head will be on the chopping block.

"Of course, she's free to go anyway." He sighs, throwing a key onto the table, he leaves the room.

"Who are you?" Scully says immediately as the door closes.

"I knew Holly. But that doesn't matter, we have to leave. I need to find my brother." She says quickly.

Mulder picks up the key and undoes her handcuffs.

"How old is your brother?" he asks carefully trying to hide his emotions

"12. Why?" she says looking up at their faces. Trying to desperately to read them.

"Come with us." Mulder says quietly and they lead her to the observation room, making sure Nicolson is not there to see.

The girl sees the body and breaks down screaming, and crying.

"We have to get out of here." She gasps through tears, "All of us, including him."

"We are not stealing a body." Scully hisses, holding the girl back as she heads for the door.

"They can bring him back, I know it. It doesn't matter what happens to me, they can save him."

But before they can stop her, she is out in the corridor. They follow her, and then hear Nicolson shouting. He is standing in the doorway of the room she was being kept in. Mulder grabs her and pulls her back into the room.

"Where are they? We need to get her back!" Nicolson is screaming.

"We have to get out of here." Mulder whispers.

They listen until they hear Nicolson and his secretary's footsteps charge away down the corridor.

Mulder carefully opens the door.

"Come on." He nods

And the three run back towards the exit, Mulder pulling the girl along behind him.


	4. Onward

**So what you think? Please review, want to check I'm not securing it up, as finding it hard to remember all the plot twists and what was true.**

They all sat in silence driving frantically, Mulder had no idea where to go, but he knew they had to get away from Nicolson. The girl was still sobbing in the backseat.

Scully was staring at her feet.

"Where are we going?" she suddenly asked.

"I have no idea. I don't even know why we are running." He sighed.

"Head to a motel." A quiet voice said from the back "A cheap one, out of the centre."

Mulder nodded.

"What's your real name?" he said "I want the truth, no lies and deception. We've wasted too much time with that."

"My real name is Lana. I grew up in labs and military facilities. The kid isn't really my brother; I just grew up with him. I met Holly last year, after she was recaptured, she helped us escape."

"What?" Scully said, turning to look at the girl. "Holly is alive."

"I think so, we lost each other. Then I was arrested."

"Why pretend to be Holly? You must have known that would put you in more danger." Mulder interrupted, it didn't surprise him that they lied about Holly's death, as she was too valuable to throw away.

"She told me if I was caught, to say I was her, then they'd bring you two in to identify me."

"Why? Why bring us in? Others know what Holly looks like." Scully sighed

"Because they didn't want to draw attention to the others." Lana said determinedly. "And now that your here, we could use your help." She cautiously added, knowing they would not react well to being dragged back into all of this.

"What do you need help with?" Mulder asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, he ignored Scully's anger, at him even asking.

Lana notices Scully's reaction, but she has to try and convince them to help, Holly believed they were their only hope. Therefore she could not screw this up, she couldn't let everyone down, she had already lost her brother, she could not make any more mistakes.

"The syndicate have begun a new campaign. I'm not sure on the details. Our associate has all that information. I was just stealing the files."

"Your associate?"

"Yeh, Holly and her can tell you more. But we need to find them first."

Mulder pulls into a motel car park and turns off the engine.

"Will you help?" she asks desperately.

"No. There is nothing we can do anyway." Scully sighed, looking at Mulder.

"I know, but we can't just leave now. We have to do what we can." He says quietly.

She stares into his eyes, inside she knows he is right. They can't just walk away, that option had not been available to them for decades.

"Fine, but we'll help find Holly, and that's it." Scully says turning her attention to Lana.

"Thank you." she smiles, Holly will be able to convince her.

They all get out of the car, and make their way to the hotel, getting two adjoined rooms.

Lana pauses before she goes into her room,

"I want to thank you for today. My associate will come tomorrow. Then we can find Holly."

"Good night." Mulder nods and they move into their separate rooms.

Scully throws off her shoes, and sits on the bed rubbing her neck.

"I know your angry but..."

"I'm not angry." She says angrily, Mulder smiles, "Well I am but not at you, at this whole situation."

She lies back and he moves to lie beside her.

"How are we back living these lives?" Scully sighs

Mulder does not have an answer, he pulls her into his arms.

"I promise, it'll be alright."

Scully smiles "Even you can't promise that."

They fall into a restless sleep in each others arms, minds filled with worries and thoughts, as to what will happen.

Next door Lana was in a deep sleep, she had thought she wouldn't sleep at all, worrying about Holly and what was to come. But she was too exhausted to allow her thoughts to keep her awake.

She was unable to remember the last time she had had an undisturbed night, on a comfortable surface.


	5. An Associate

Lana awakes to the sunlight streaming through streaky windows, she had closed the curtains, but they had fallen apart. Creating a sun beam that fell across her face.

She slowly stretched and rubbed her eyes. She quickly pulled on yesterdays clothes, she'd need to go get some breakfast for them. She walked into the kitchen and found Mulder already awake, eating cereal and drinking from a mug.

"I went grocery shopping." He smiled.

Lana joined him, pouring herself a bowl. Scully came through the door, and joined them. The three sat awkwardly in silence, crunching and sipping.

"So when does your associate get here?" Mulder asked

"Soon. But I have to be honest with you..." Lana murmured, staring deep into her empty bowl.

"I should have known." Scully sighs "What is it?"

"It's just my associate isn't going to know where Holly is, they don't really get on." Lana bites the inside of her lip nervously.

"Well you never promised finding Holly would be easy." Mulder quickly says, collecting the dishes.

"I don't think we should stay here too long." Scully says, she had expected Lana's lie to have been much worse.

"We won't, it's not safe. Once she gets here we'll go somewhere safe." Lana said meeting Scully's eyes.

The phone rings, Lana nods and rises going to answer it, before either Scully or Mulder can move.

Just as quickly she has hung up, and is galloping towards the door. Checking first through the spy hole, she opens the door, allowing the women to step in. Then closes it firmly, before turning to her and they wrap their arms around each other.

Scully and Mulder stare shocked, as in front of them hugging Lana, was Monica Reyes.

"Bet you weren't expecting this when you woke up." Monica smiles, releasing Lana, who stares up at her as if she is a hero.

"Monica, I thought..." Scully gasps, and comes forward to greet Monica.

"Thought I had been sectioned, well I was, but didn't like the food." She smiles

"Monica...Jonathan he's dead." Lana interrupts

"I'm so sorry Lana. I should have been there to protect both of you."

Lana simply shakes her head, looking at the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's great to see both of you again." Monica smiles "And I'm so sorry about dragging you back into this. It's not fair. I know your both retired, but I couldn't let it go."

Monica pauses and rubs her temple.

"I have to do this for John, for Skinner, for you two. We've all lost too much, I couldn't let them win."

Monica says looking at Mulder.

"We know." Mulder says coming to stand beside Scully.

"We've come too far, lost too much to give up now." Scully adds smiling up at him.

He looks at her puzzled, but she merely nods, and he understands, she is ready now to re-enter this world.

Monica smiled back.

"We really should get going." She nods, towards the door.

Scully and Mulder quickly pack up their few belongings. They follow Monica into a black car, after she managed to convince them to abandon their car.

The four of them drove off, Scully and Mulder in the backseat, unsure of what exactly Monica and Lana were getting them into to.


	6. Revelations

Strughold stands chewing gum, over Jonathan's dead body, half covered in a sheet. He is deep in thought, when Nicolson and his secretary enter the room.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Sturghold. I will find them." Nicolson grovels

His secretary moved nervously from foot to foot, knowing that Nicolson could not save himself this way. He made too many empty promises.

She knew that Strughold disposed of people who weren't useful to him, and Nicolson had proved himself a waste of space on many occasions.

"Please Mr. Strughold give me another chance, I wont disappoint." He continued to burble.

Strughold raised a hand, silencing him.

"I don't care about your excuses."

The door opened and two men walk in with guns. They force Nicolson and her to kneel. Hands on the backs of their heads.

"I'm sorry, you did your job well." Strughold said looking at the women, her eyes were filled with strengthen, unlike Nicolson, who had his tightly shut.

Both were shot efficiently between the eyes.

Strughold nodded, and spat out his gum, lighting a cigarette.

"Put the bodies in the freezer, then torch the place." He says leaving, already dialling a number on his phone.

Scully and Monica sat on a large bed. It was a basic, sterile looking room, metal and white.

"How have you been?" Scully asked carefully

"I've been better, but been a lot worse too." Monica laughs slightly. "I lost myself Dana. All I could think about was revenge, about John."

"I'm so sorry about Doggett." Scully said casting her eyes down, she felt guilty for not being there for Monica, for not coming to see Doggett as he lay dying in hospital. She couldn't bring herself to see him that way, she also was not sure the FBI would allow her to go, and the thought of yet again putting him at risk destroyed her. Truthfully she felt responsible for his death, she should have protected him. All these thoughts churned within her. "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault. At first I blamed Agent Palmer; I thought she'd killed him. I went insane, I did things I'm not proud of, but I now know the truth." Monica paused looking at Scully.

"I know too. It was Holly. That's why you hate her." Scully nodded.

"Yes. I care so much for Lana though, and for Jonathan. I will bring the syndicate down at any cost now."

Scully squeezed Monica's hand.

"I'm so glad you are here." Monica smiled back at her.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Mulder stuck his head round the frame.

"I think we should all have a talk." He said and leaving the door open, went away.

Monica and Scully followed him into a large living room come kitchen. Across every surface was spread files, ranging in size and age.

"Well what's the damage?" Scully said trying to lighten the tense mood. She sat down on a cream sofa, beside Lana who had her legs curled up to her.

Monica remained standing.

"Have you read all of them? Do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Monica asked only looking at Mulder.

"I have read most." He nodded, and sat beside Scully. "Perhaps it would be best if you explained."

"This is different from every previous invasion. This time it's going to be in the open. People will be infused with alien DNA to turn them into super soldiers. It will be advertised as drugs that boost your immune system. Anyone left will be converted by force. Then the planet will be used as a base for the production of an army that can conquer anywhere." Monica surveyed Scully and Mulder's reactions.

"Same as always, world domination." Mulder sighed rising.

"We have to stop this, before it gets started." Scully said, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, yes we do." Monica smiled.


	7. Introductions

Lana sat on the sofa looking at a map of the city; her mind was spinning, with worries. She had to find Holly.

"Where would you go?" she says out loud

Monica sighs "I don't know." She says coming to sit with Lana.

"I'm going to go find her. I can't sit here and wait anymore; I know all the places she likes." Lana quickly stands and begins to put on her.

Monica stops her, putting her hands on Lana's shoulders.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but she might have done a runner." Monica said cautiously.

"No! Your wrong, she wouldn't have." Lana said getting angry.

"Lana, she's been gone for days. And she's not the most loyal person." Monica said getting angry.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Lana shouted and pushing Monica away stormed to the door, "I'll find her, I'll prove you wrong." Lana left slamming the thick metal door.

Scully enters, having heard the noise.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Lana left to go find Holly."

"And you let her?" Scully asks shocked

"I couldn't stop her. I want to separate her and Holly, but they share too much." Monica sighs and both sit down on the sofa.

"Lana is C.G.B Spender's daughter." Monica says, Scully stares shocked "Her and Holly bonded because they are so similar. They were both have about the same level of alien DNA, enough to give them thick skin, strength and speed, but not enough to give them health problems or mutations."

Scully nods listening.

"That's why I'm so worried for Lana, she idolises Holly, and I'm afraid she's just going to get hurt, or end up dead like Jonathan."

"Monica, I know, it's hard, but…."

Mulder walks in, drinking a bottle of water. "Monica?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly is this place?"

"Well, it's the meeting place of the syndicate."

"What!?" both Mulder and Scully ask simultaneously.

"Ernest Winters, has a major role in the syndicate, however he does not believe in their latest plan. He's the one helping us, he got us in here, it is a disused area. The main complex is where they are preparing the serum."

Mulder and Scully stare in disbelief as Monica explains.

"Are you insane? Hiding in the syndicate headquarters?" Scully gasps.

"It's the only way we could get access to the serum, to make a cure!" Monica tries to explain "Ernest, managed to get Dr Hanover to come and help us."

"I'm still confused what do you need us for?" Mulder queries

"I thought Scully could help Dr Hanover create the vaccine."

"And then…?" Mulder added.

"Then we infect the supply." Monica smiled "That's the other reason we have to be here, for ease of access."

Scully nods, "How far off the cure are you?"

"Not far,"

"How much time before the serum is shipped?"

"A few days."

"When can I meet Dr Hanover?"

Monica smiles and starts to walk to a door, "He's here in the lab."

"How big is this place?" Mulder says following Monica as she opens the door to reveal a corridor.

Together they walk down the corridor, with only the light through the door to guide them. At the end of the corridor, Monica knocks twice and they wait.

The door opens, temporarily blinding the three of them. They all enter, and see a pristine lab.

Dr Hanover, an aged man, closes the door behind them.

"Dr Scully, it's an honour." He smiles and rushes forward to shake her hand enthusiastically. Scully smiles.

"We came to see how you're getting on." Monica interrupts his admiration.

"Well…" he walks over to the computer, "I think I'm almost there. But Dr Scully's help would be invaluable." He smiles at her.

"I can try."

Mulder looks around the room. "How did you get involved in all this, Dr?"

"I knew Lana and Jonathan. I worked with them." Dr Hanover watched Mulder with distaste as he examined the jars, specimens and liquids around the lab.

"Worked with? Or experimented?" Mulder turns to look at him

"I'm working just like you to help stop the syndicate, and I don't appreciate…"

"Perhaps we should get started." Scully interrupted, looking at Mulder, he casts her back a smile.

"Yes, that would be good." Dr Hanover cast Mulder a black look

Monica smiles and motions for Mulder to leave with her. He watches as Scully goes to stand with Dr Hanover. Leaning over the desk to read his notes.

Dr Hanover casts a smile at Mulder as Monica closes the door, blocking him from her.


	8. Roots

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but was in Romania, so couldn't. Hope you like, please review good and bad. **

Scully sits in a wooden chair, with Dr Hanover leaning over her shoulder. Both of them stare intently at a computer screen, reading a chemical formula.

The faint sound of arguing interrupts their train of thought, the heavy door has blocked the raised voices so far, but now even they could not block them out completely.

Scully pulled of her glasses and headed back along the corridor, exchanging a worried look with Dr Hanover, who followed behind her. He didn't want to back into the main house; he liked it when it was just the two of them. He could slyly gaze at her without Mulder growing angry.

Scully opened the door to see Reyes and Holly standing in the centre of the room, arguing bitterly. Lana stood in between them nervously chewing her fingers, as no nails remained.

"You left because you are a selfish bitch!" Monica shouted as Scully entered.

An awkward silence hung in the air, as they all turned to see Scully and Dr Hanover hovering in the doorway.

"Dana!" Holly smiled and ran to Scully, wrapping her arms around her. Scully held her unsure how to react to the girl, technically she was her daughter, but she knew too much about what she had done, and at the same time knew far too little about her.

Scully noticed suddenly how smartly dressed Holly was, she made Lana's appearance much worse and shabbier. Her hair was perfectly curled, her makeup perfect, dress ironed and beautiful.

"What's going on? Where have you been?" Scully asked holding Holly out at arm's length, to look at her properly. She had gained weight and had a healthy glow to her skin.

"She is the new face for Icarus Pharmaceuticals," Monica spat angrily

"You're working for the syndicate?" Scully pulled away confused.

Mulder came into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "What?"

"Yes, the little bitch sold herself out to the syndicate, to be the face of their fucking take over." Reyes said glaring at Holly, and edging towards her.

"It's not like I could say no to them, could I?! I'm doing exactly what the Doctor is, I can help!" Holly said desperately, studying Scully's reactions carefully.

"Why come back here? You've put us all at risk coming here." Reyes said coldly

"I came back for Lana! Whatever, I can tell I'm not wanted I'll just leave." Holly sighed, and turned to the door.

"No, wait. I think you should stay." Scully suddenly interjected.

Holly turned, warmth spreading across her face. Lana went over and held her hand tightly. Together they left for the bedroom, both sensed that the others wanted to discuss them, and they were too tired to put up a fight.

"What are you doing?" Reyes snapped immediately as the door clicked shut. "We can't trust her, you don't know her like I do."

"No, you don't know her, none of us do." Scully calmly replied "I have to try and help her." Then quietly added "I can't lose another child."

Mulder placed his arm around her, "I agree."

"Well, I don't." Dr Hanover interrupted suddenly "What if she turns me in? Huh? I'm more at risk than any of you! I wouldn't trust the little slut as far as I could throw her."

Scully looked at him shocked, she never expected such rage from him. Now she realised how such a man had become involved in the work of the syndicate, he had anger bubbling away inside him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow." He said, pulling on his jacket. His natural demeanour of calm returned.

Then he returned to Scully's side and kissed her delicately on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said then left.

Scully stood in silence stunned. Things were going to fall apart soon, she worried, it always did.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Mulder sighed,

"Hopefully, not much longer." Reyes said rubbing her temple.

X X X

Dr Hanover entered Strughold's office nervously. His looming figure was behind the desk, puffing away.

"Ah, Doctor. Is there a problem?" He smiled maliciously

"Well, emm, I'm not sure actually. I just think I saw Holly go into the sealed of area of the complex earlier, might be emmm, nothing." He stammered

"Thank you for informing me of this interesting development." Strughold nodded "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, actually, if information I provided turns out to be of use, if possible, perhaps I could be well rewarded?" Dr Hanover gulped out.

Strughold smiled and leaned forward.

"Of course. How about, I ignore your betrayal for 48 hours, and you get out of the country and make yourself scarce."

Dr Hanover backed away out the door, and quickly marched away from the smoke filled office.


	9. Loss

"Dana? Could you come through here a moment?" Dr Hanover's voice whispered through the corridor.

Mulder and Scully sat together on the sofa. His arm around her, annoyance flashed across his face. Scully stood up, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." And she left closing the door behind her.

Mulder sighed he saw the way the Doctors eyes wandered all over Scully, he hated how most men could not take their eyes off her.

Scully arrived in the lab. The room seemed to be empty, and then she heard the door bolt behind her. She spun to see Dr Hanover leaning against it, smiling nervously.

"The vaccine is ready." He beamed walking towards her.

"That's great, we should tell the others." Scully smiled back, she was nervous this wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Dana." His eyes filled with sadness, as he pulled a syringe from his jacket pocket.

Scully backed away, this couldn't be happening, she had been drugged and bound so often. Scully couldn't let it happen again. Especially not by Dr Hanover he was not the sort of man that did these things.

"Please don't do this." She clenched her fists ready to fight.

"I don't want to, but you need to come with me. I'm giving you the choice to come willingly but I will take you by force. Your decision." Dr Hanover came closer to her.

Scully backed away, she crashed into the table.

"Why?"

"The syndicate is on its way. But I can't let them hurt you."

"We can't leave the others, how could you betray us?"

"It was Holly or me. Don't worry I will infect the virus before we go. And even if it doesn't work, the vaccine is in your blood, we can beat them." He said growing hopefully.

He was right in front of her now.

"I'll never come with you." She spat angrily, and pushed him away hard. She ran for the door, struggling with the bolt. He was right behind her, recovering quicker than she had expected. He pushed her into the door. Stabbing the syringe into her neck.

"NO! Mulder!" Scully screamed as she left the world slip away from her. She went limp, falling into his arms.

Hanover dragged her to a door, it lead to a garage where an SUV waited. He placed her into the boot of the car, tying her wrists tightly with cable.

He walked quickly into the lab gathering up his life's work. The sound of gunshot made him stop, and grabbing his bag he ran for the car. And drove off.

X X X

Mulder sits on his knees with Holly, both have their arms tied. Guards stand behind them. Mulder hates the sense of déjà vu, fearing this time they won't be so lucky.

The apartment has been pulled apart, every door and drawer open. Strughold entered chewing nicotine gum.

"Where is the good doctor?" he smiled

Holly and Mulder remain silent. Strughold nods and one of the guards hits Mulder hard round the head with the butt of his gun.

"Got away." Holly murmurs

"With the vaccine?" Strughold asked leaning towards her.

"What vaccine?" Mulder smiled

This resulted in him being hit again.

"I should have killed you all when I had the chance. Let you rot in a morgue, then come and destroyed you and Dana's life in the countryside. I was a fool." He said angrily lighting a cigarette.

"You can't kill me now, I'm the face of Icarus industries, people will not my absence." Holly smiled

Strughold chuckled "Not that long ago you were begging me to kill you. Now though you have something to live for don't you. Which unfortunately makes you useless."

"But….." Holly fell forwards, as one of the guards shot her in the head.

"Now store the bait." Strughold nodded.

The guards left dragging a stunned Mulder. Strughold stood over Holly's body, Mulder saw him kneel down to her, as he was dragged away.


	10. Decisions

**Sorry I haven't updated for a very long time, was away, then busy, then procrastinating. Will update again soon.**

Scully awoke to sunlight and the sound of sobbing. Her eyes flew open immediately, she lay in the boot of the car, and her hands had been bound, but were now cut free.

She carefully looked out of the boot. She was in the middle of nowhere. She looked around for the source of the crying and saw Dr Hanover, standing over the edge of a cliff. His phone lay smashed to pieces half way between them.

Scully slowly swung her legs out the car, and got out the boot, her body cracking in objection.

"Hello Dana," he sniffed

Scully froze. Her eyes fixed on him, he turned to look at her, smiling at her fear.

"Don't worry, your free to go."

"Where!? We are in the middle of nowhere." Scully shouted marching over to him, her brief fear of him, had disappeared, and she knew he couldn't hurt her.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you know you're free to leave whenever, that I'm not holding you against your will." Hanover smiled, turning to look at her.

Scully stared at him in disbelief. He had to be kidding. Suddenly a feeling of nausea and dizziness struck her, her hand instinctively went to her head, as she teetered on her heels.

He was at her supporting in a second, looking at her face, for any signs of pain. He liked the feeling of his arm around her waist.

"Let me go." She said, as the dizziness settled, pulling away from him. She rested against the car door, breathing deeply.

Hanover came over to her, passing her a bottle of water.

"Is it drugged?" she said venomously

"No!" he said dismayed, "I would never hurt you. You have to believe that Dana."

"You abducted me!" Scully shouted back, sick of him trying to make himself appear innocent.

"To protect you, you have to understand."

"What about the others? Mulder? Holly? Reyes? Do their lives not matter?"

Hanover broke eye contact with her, and placed the water on the floor by her, walking away.

"One day you'll understand." He whispered

"No! Tell me they are alright!" Scully ran after him, turning him to face her. "Why were you crying? Tell me!"

"They are all dead, except Mulder." Hanover said coldly, he had shed his tears for his fallen comrades, and had to move on now. Keep fighting, keep running. "They will use Mulder to try and get to you."

Scully gasped, it was all too much to take in. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"You did this," her voice cracked as she spoke, he reached to put an arm around her and she pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"Please don't be like that, I had to, before Holly betrayed all of us. If I hadn't we wouldn't have been apply to infect the supply." Hanover said, continuing to get closer to Scully.

Scully looked at him pure hatred in her eyes. Hanover reached into his pocket and handed Scully her phone. She looked at the screen, and her brow knitted, 4 missed calls from Mulder.

"He wouldn't want you to go back, he'd want you to live, keep the vaccine alive." Hanover said getting closer to Scully. "Go ahead call back. Then you'll see I'm right."

Hanover walked away and went to sit in the car. Scully stood alone, thinking, she knew Hanover was right, she stared at her phone. She knew there was no way she could save him.

Scully took a swig of the water, cooling her parched throat, she wondered where Hanover had taken her, it didn't really matter, she supposed, it would a small place, where he could hide, and live the rest of his live. There was no way though Scully was joining him.

Taking a deep breath for strength, Scully rang Mulder's phone.

"It's me." She said strongly as she heard the click of it being answered.

"Good to hear from you Dr, how are you?" Strughold's taunting voice replied

"Cut the crap. How are Mulder and the others? What do you want from me?"

"Mulder is fine, for now. And you know what I want." Strughold paused to smoke "I want you, here. I don't care if Hanover join you or not. You have 24 hours before I kill Mulder. I hope to see you."

Strughold hung up, leaving Scully dazed, nothing he said had surprised her, and it was what she had been expecting. However actually hearing his words, his ultimatum, left her cold.

Scully steadied herself, she had to maintain the appearance she was in control, and she couldn't crumple. She walked over to the car, and sat in the passenger seat. Hanover hid his smile.

"Are you sure the virus has been infected? That they haven't made more." Scully said quietly

"Yes, they have shipped out already." Hanover nodded "but, they will make more, try to infect those who haven't become immune. That's why you need to stay alive."

"Please, Hanover, take me to Mulder." Scully begged

"I can't, I'm sorry. If you want to go to him, you can get out of the car now."


	11. Chapter 11

Dr Hanover speed along the motorway, the radio humming quietly. He wondered where to go, he knew eventually Strughold would send people after him, and there was no chance that he would be allowed to live out his days quietly. He wondered if they would kill him, or keep him in a dark cell, or perhaps they'd experiment on him. Hanover could not decide what was worse, which he'd prefer.

He turned to look at Scully sleeping in the seat beside him. Her brow was furrowed, her body tense. He hated seeing her like this, he hated forcing her to come with him. It was selfish desires that kept him for letting her go to Mulder. He could argue he was trying to make sure that there was still a vaccine for when the syndicate would undoubtable try again, but he knew they would make sure she didn't survive that long.

In some ways it brought him comfort that part of her would always be alive in the millions of people who would be vaccinated by her blood and never have to turn into monsters.

Scully tossed suddenly, he watched her carefully through the corner of his eye, to make sure she wasn't about to wake up. It worried him keeping her drugged, he didn't want to, but his desire to protect her was stronger.

Soon they were in a forest, getting closer to a small cabin, where Hanover planned to try and survive for at the most the next six months. He hoped maybe Scully would get used to it, that he wouldn't have to keep her drugged, that they could form some kind of a life together.

They pulled up beside it, and Hanover turned off the engine. He just stared at Scully, her head turned, her saw her brow furrow, and eyes began to try and open. Hanover smiled, touching her cheek delicately, and once again drugged her, watching her fight to remain conscious.

X X X

Mulder sat alone in a small cell, the only sound was something dripping. The sound was driving him insane, he was angry. He had tried to sleep, but when he did all he saw was Scully hurt, drugged sometimes being tortured, sometimes Strughold would be experimenting on her.

Her eyes were always looking at him in his nightmares, screaming in pain, fear and misery. Sometimes she would start shouting at him, her eyes full of bitterness, accusing him, blaming him for everything.

Mulder couldn't sleep, he couldn't stand facing that. He prayed that Scully was running that she'd never return here, she'd leave him to die. He also hoped that she got away from Hanover, he didn't trust him, he'd seen the way he looked at her and it scared him. It always did when he saw men lusting after Scully, too many times those men had tried to hurt her, force themselves on her. She was too beautiful to ignore, he understood that, and that was why he worried so much about her.

Mulder heard the click of the door at the end of the hall unlocking, then footsteps echoing towards his cell. He looked up to see a guard standing in the cell doorway, baton raised.

"Get up. Come with me." The guard said coldly, and swung the door open.

Mulder rose he knew either way that he would go with him, and he didn't feel like getting the crap beaten out of him again. As they walked back down the corridor past mostly empty cells Mulder thought about why they wanted him this time.

He was terrified that Scully might have been captured, that he'd have to watch her die. A small part of him prayed he was going to be killed, he had spent his whole life fighting, and now he wanted to die, he didn't want to be kept in this hell hole until they decided he was no use.

He also didn't want Scully to end up here, if she did he hoped they killed her. It broke his heart to think like that, but the alternative was worse.

The guard stopped at Strughold's office, opened the door, Mulder went through with the guard on his heels. Strughold sat smoking, and motioned for Mulder to sit. Which he did reluctantly, aware of the guard close behind him, ready to strike him if he even thought he was going to go for Strughold.

"I have received something very interesting, I thought it might be of some interest to you." Strughold smiled, sliding a photo across the desk to Mulder.

The guard behind him laughed when he saw it. It showed Hanover injecting Scully in the lab, her going limp in his arms.

"Now, I know a man like Hanover could do a lot with an unconscious women, especially as pretty as Scully." Strughold smiled,

The guard chuckled, Mulder's fists curled. He wanted to leap across the desk, and beat him to death.

"I know Dr Hanover very well, I know what he likes. What he can do. And you know what if I wanted I could stop him hurting Scully." Strughold took the photo back, and replaced it with another.

This photo was of Scully in the boot of a car, in the middle of nowhere. Hanover standing watching her.

"Now Mulder I need to know some information. If you give it to me without me having to resort to different means, I promise I'll makes Scully's death quick and as painless as possible."


End file.
